


Wrecked Off Your Perfume

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Community: kink_bingo, Cunnilingus, F/F, Hate Sex, Leather Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica didn't like Lydia all that much, but that didn't matter when they were alone and naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecked Off Your Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> For my kink bingo space leather/latex/rubber.

"You know, the whole leather jacket style went out ages ago." Erica turned her head to see Lydia standing above her, lips painted bright red and curling into a smirk. "It's a pretty dated look. You should probably fix that."

Erica glanced down at the sleeves of her leather jacket. It wasn't old or cracked. Derek had taken her out shopping almost the same day he turned her and it had been her choice to purchase it. She thought she looked good.

"I look hot in leather. It's not my problem the same can't be said for you." Erica rolled her eyes at Lydia for emphasis before returning to her meal. It was macaroni and cheese with a side salad.

There was no doubt that everyone in the cafeteria were staring at them, trying in vain to listen to their conversation. They were both gorgeous women, and while Lydia had been popular since birth, Erica's new transformation had risen her popularity quite a bit in the social ladder. She wasn't some outside loser anymore.

Lydia narrowed her eyes and she slammed her palms down on the table. "Excuse me?"

Erica took a long sip of her milk before putting it back down on her tray and smiling up at Lydia. "You heard me. Maybe you should pay more attention to what you're wearing instead of what I'm wearing. I mean, really, you're looking a little washed out there. Did you get dressed in the dark?"

She wasn't done with her food, but it was such a perfect time to exit that Erica stood up with her tray and left Lydia sputtering behind her.

***

It wasn't over. The next day, Erica saw Lydia entering their shared class like she was a queen and everyone else were peasants and beneath her notice. She wore a teal dress with fringe lace sleeves. Her hair was drawn back by a bow and her jewelry sparkled. It was a little much for a school day.

Lydia sat down in front of Erica, tossing her hair back so it almost hit Erica in the face. Erica jerked her head away, fighting the urge to snarl. Derek wouldn't appreciate if she wolfed out at school and she doubted Scott or Allison would stand idly by.

Then again, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Erica leaned forward until her lips were against Lydia's ear. "It looks like someone's overcompensating. Did you forget where we are?"

Lydia scoffed before turning around in her seat. "I know exactly where we are, but just because you like to wear your lousy leather jacket and dress up like trailer trash, doesn't mean the rest of us should do the same."

This time it was Lydia who managed to get the last word in as their teacher called for everyone to settle down and Lydia turned around to face the front. Erica curled her fingers into a fist, her fingernails growing into claws. She wasn't going to let Lydia push her back into that depressing place like when she'd been an outcast.

Instead of paying attention to the teacher, Erica plotted.

When the bell rang and everyone got up to leave, Erica followed Lydia out of the classroom and down the hall. The crowd of students thinned and Erica grabbed Lydia's arm before shoving her into an empty classroom.

"Hey!"

Erica broke the knob on the door so Lydia couldn't escape before turning around and smiling at her. "What's the matter? Is the queen of the school afraid of little ol' me?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Like I would ever be afraid of _you_ , Erica. Just because you're wearing new clothes doesn't mean you've changed at all. I know exactly who you are. You are nothing but the chewed up piece of gum stuck to the bottom of my shoe. You're an annoying nuisance and nothing more." Lydia leaned forward to flick the tips of her fingers at the collar of Erica's leather jacket. "Another thing? I can wear a leather jacket far better than you ever could."

That was it. Erica shrugged off her jacket and threw it at Lydia. When Lydia was distracted, Erica roared and tackled her. They hit the ground with a thunk and Erica straddled Lydia's waist.

"You look real good on your back, Lydia. I bet this is you at your most comfortable, isn't it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lydia wiggled under Erica, her arms trapped under the leather jacket. "Is this what this was all about, you just wanted a chance to ride me? If that's the case, all you needed to do was ask."

Erica blinked. Then blinked again. That was unexpected. "Say that again? I think I hit my head or you did because what?"

Lydia shrugged as if what she'd said wasn't a big deal. "Did you forget I used to date Jackson? I loved him, but he was a douchebag on his best days. Just because you've lost your mind and joined some leather gang doesn't mean I wouldn't mind having sex with you. I mean, why not?"

She stared down at Lydia, at how her strawberry blonde hair framed her face and how rosy her cheeks were. Lydia didn't look uncomfortable or scared of her. Instead, she looked impatient, as if it was Erica's fault she was waiting.

"Okay." Erica glanced behind her towards the door to make sure there weren't any students through the glass before turning her attention back to Lydia. "Let's do this."

Erica shifted so she knelt on the floor as she took her shirt off, exposing her lacy black bra. Lydia sat up and made a noise of approval. "Not bad. I have better though."

"Prove it," Erica shot back as she rested her hands on her thighs.

"I'm wearing a dress. I'm not just going to get naked in this dingy classroom." She cupped her breasts through her dress. "But even covered, you can already tell."

"Get naked or you can finger yourself." Erica reached behind her so she could unclasp her bra. "But if you're feeling uncomfortable, you could always wear my leather jacket since you're so obsessed with it."

The taunt made Lydia scowl before she stripped her dress off. She then reached for the leather jacket and put it on.

Erica admitted in her head that the sight of Lydia wearing matching teal blue panties and bra with a leather jacket was a sight to behold. Lydia wasn't lying about looking good in leather.

Lydia smirked as she placed her hands on her hips and jutted her chest out. "Take it in. I can wait."

Erica rolled her eyes before grabbing at the jacket and pulling Lydia closer. "Shut up," she said before kissing her.

Their kiss was wet and dirty, and as Erica licked into Lydia's mouth, Lydia kept herself busy by rubbing her thumbs over Erica's nipples. She had never done this before, not with a man or a woman, but Erica was damned if she was going to let that on. If Lydia knew, she would try and use it against her.

She could smell Lydia's arousal, a spicy musk filling the air, and that went a long way to soothing her nerves. Lydia wanted this. As much as Lydia ran her mouth, _she_ wanted _her_ , and that made Erica feel as powerful as she did when she first became a werewolf.

Erica broke their kiss so she could kiss her way down to Lydia's neck. The scent of Lydia's perfume was stronger here and Erica rubbed her nose against the skin. There was something more to her scent, something she couldn't quite figure out that made Erica want to rut against Lydia.

She could feel how soaked her panties were getting and she stepped back so she could shimmy the material down her legs. Erica gestured towards Lydia. "Are you planning on joining me?"

"Nah. I want to make you work for it." Lydia crooked her finger at Erica. "Come here and get on your knees."

"No thanks. I don't want to bruise my knees and the floor's just too cold for me. Come on, Lydia. You're so smart. Think of something else."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Touch me. How's that for an answer? Unless you're bad at fondling."

Erica snarled before she cupped Lydia's breasts in a harsh grip. Lydia hissed and her hands came up to grab Erica's wrists, but Lydia didn't try to stop her. It wasn't like Erica had played with breasts, hers or otherwise, so she wasn't surprised when Lydia began to bat her hands away.

"Urgh, stop. Let me do this. You're just like Jackson, I swear. I have to do everything around here."

Erica shrugged as she leaned against a table, palms flat down on the surface. "I didn't think you wanted tongue on pussy action."

That made Lydia mad and she poked Erica in the chest. "You think just because I've sucked cock doesn't mean I can't suck clit? I'll show you." She shoved Erica aside as she climbed onto the table to lie down on it. Her head almost dangled off the edge and she motioned for Erica to move closer. "This puts me at the perfect height," she said before she buried her face against Erica's pussy.

Lydia licked right across her clit as she yanked Erica even closer, her palms gripping Erica's ass. Erica gasped at the contact and she fought not to thrash as Lydia ate her out.

"Holy shit, your _tongue_ ," Erica said, moaning out the words. She looked down, the smell of her own arousal filling the air, and took in her fill of how gorgeous Lydia looked in her leather jacket. If Erica looked closely, she could see the shine on Lydia's face that was her wetness, and she was so very wet.

It hit her. She knew what the scent was that lingered on Lydia like the most delicious of perfumes. It was the fact that Lydia was wearing _her_ leather jacket, was covered in Erica's scent, and it made Lydia smell like she belonged to Erica. It felt primal and Erica vaguely wondered if the feeling was due to her new status as a werewolf.

Then Lydia smacked her palm against Erica's ass and began sucking on her clit. Erica toppled forward, her hands curling into the leather jacket and her face pressed against Lydia's stomach as her orgasm ripped through her.

When her heart stopped racing, she straightened up and stepped back on shaky legs so Lydia could sit up. Most of Lydia's face was covered in her juices and her red lipstick was smeared. Erica surged forward so she could lick it off. It was the least she could do, after all.

"Am I awesome or am I awesome? Don't worry, you can adore me later." Lydia looked down and Erica saw that she was looking at the corner of the leather jacket. There was a few drops of wetness on the material and Erica's eyes widened as Lydia lifted it up before flicking her pink tongue to lick it clean.

The bell rang and Erica almost jumped. She'd forgotten where they were and soon the hallways were going to be filled with students. They needed to get dressed. "Shit, where are my clothes?"

Lydia slid off the table and they began dressing themselves back into their outfits as quick as possible. When Lydia held out the leather jacket, offering it back to Erica, Erica shook her head.

"You keep it. I like when you wear it." Erica wasn't ever going to mention _why_ , but Lydia didn't need to know that.

Lydia merely arched her eyebrow before shrugging and slipping the jacket back on. "Okay." She knelt down to grab her bag before giving Erica a smirk. "See, I told you I look good in leather."

_You smell good in my leather, too,_ Erica thought before she cupped Lydia's face and kissed her. "If you want me to adore you later on, continue wearing the jacket. After school, I am going to ravish you."

"I look forward to it." Lydia tossed her hair before giving Erica a wink.


End file.
